APENAS UM SER HUMANO
by Ephemerom
Summary: Um sonho...as lembranças da mãe que não conheceu...a humanidade de Buda...e Shaka irá entender o que é ser o mais próximo de Deus" CAP FINAL ON LINE
1. Epílogo

PRÓLOGO  
  
"Do sonho:  
  
Sonhar é acordar-se para dentro"  
  
Mario Quintana  
  
Que imagens eram aquelas? Eu não me reconhecia no sonho, apesar de saber que era um sonho...e, muito surpreso, eu não desejava sair dali. Porque eu reconhecia aquele lugar, apesar de não conhece-lo...eu conhecia aquele cheiro.   
  
As imagens passavam a se delinear... uma vila... ruas asfaltadas e casas organizadas...e aquele cheiro...  
  
Como em muitos outros sonhos premonitórios eu era apenas o espectador...a situação ocorria frente a meus olhos...para que eu pudesse ver por todos os assim, solucionar ou remediar a profecia.   
  
Mas algo era diferente...algo me incomodava...incomodava o que deveria permanecer impassível...o perfume. Sem descrição...  
  
Uma das casas se abre...meu mestre e antecessor...me vejo...pequeno...minha mãe.   
  
O cheiro de minha mãe.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A: Bem...esse ta certo...um prólogo pequenininhu com apenas meia pagina....(hehehe ai me sinto tão cruel!!!)  
  
O CAP 1 ta quase pronto sabe...mas eu não resisti em colocar esse pedaço que o próprio Shaka narra, em primeira pessoa...   
  
Espero que eu não dê nenhuma gafe no meio do caminho, uma vez que essa vai ser uma historia cheia de filosofia, mitos e religião... é o relato de alguém que subitamente, após uma grande tristeza, se percebe sozinho...e vai tentar se encontrar...encontrar respostas...um lugar no mundo...alguém como eu ou você...um ser humano... tão perto de Deus. 


	2. SONHO

CAPÍTULO I – SONHO

"Rezar é por em contato, por meio do pensamento, o infinito de baixo com o infinito de cima!

Vitor Hugo

Aquele som tranqüilo e riste ecoava em nossos corações...o perfume do incenso ascendia aos céus...há muito não víamos alguém fazer um ritual como aquele...e mais espantoso ainda era ele o fazer...Shaka orava. E em sua oração uma grande preocupação se abatia naquele que o conhecia tão bem como ele próprio...

(...)

Eu chorava no colo dela...chorava no colo do estranho...futuro mestre...futura morte...eu era a criança agora...pequenos braços tentando alcançar as vestes de minha mãe...

(...)

Mãos dispostas na oração...o som se propagava...o OM ressoava...transe...aparentemente em transe, o Cavaleiro de Virgem ainda vestido com roupas de dormir, permanecia em pé a frente do pequeno templo...aparente transe. Ele suspira profundamente..algo mexera com sua alma...pois até mesmo seu cosmo estava mais...melancólico...

Lentamente os olhos azuis de Shaka se abrem para o claro dia...e é como uma batida forte de coração que o Santuário sente a força do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus se espalhar...Olha ao redor...que sentimento estranho aquele, poder ver cores e formas depois de tanto tempo! Oras! Quão estranho era para ele, mais que tudo, ter algum sentimento a atormentar-lhe o espírito!!

E talvez a vida o fizeram esquecer o quão belo era o mundo ao redor que ele fechava com os olhos...ou quem sabe ele tão somente não teria esquecido da vida em si?

Então, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo lhe parecia novo...aquela angustia lhe tomava a alma, como se a cada segundo perdesse um tempo precioso...e mesmo assim, foi com tranqüilidade que foi arrumar suas coisas...suas malas...apenas o necessário para aquela longa viagem.

(...)

Os olhos dela eram tão tranqüilos...e os meus vertiam tantas lágrimas...e a dor dela era ao maior que a minha dor...e me envergonhei do meu choro, mas não conseguia parar...foi quando ela tocou meu rosto e senti novamente seu perfume...

(...)

A respiração dele, logo ele, tão imensamente controlado, estava alterada enquanto se preparava...o tempo passava depressa e ele precisava ir! E o meramente improvável ocorrera...o Cavaleiro de Ouro não percebera a entrada de alguém em sua Casa....apesar de até hoje não se conhecer a verdadeira intenção daquele lapso...

- Shaka?

O olhar surpreso ao extremo de Mu fez o Cavaleiro de Virgem desconcerta-lo ainda mais com um pequeno sorriso:

- Não se preocupe, Mu...pelo menos por enquanto, está tudo bem.

- Está?

O ariano questiona completamente embasbacado com a aura do lugar...era como algo que só existisse ali tivesse sido substituído por outra coisa, e ele não sabia dizer ao certo se era bom ou ruim.

Shaka pareceu não se dar conta da pergunta do amigo e terminou de amarrar o sari cor de mostarda na altura dos ombros, falando em tom sereno e urgente ao mesmo tempo:

Athena autorizou minha viajem à Índia. Por favor, Mu, poderia tomar conta de tudo durante minha ausência?

Mais uma vez pego de surpresa, o Cavaleiro de Áries se demora um pouco anes da resposta:

- Sem dúvida, amigo. Mas, tens certeza de que está tudo bem?

Mu observa o azul cristalino dos olhos de Shaka se tomarem de uma névoa, como nuvens brancas num céu de inverno...

(...)

- Ian, não tenhas medo! Mamãe sempre estará com você! Do seu lado...sempre!

Aquelas palavras...eu me perguntava como e porque as tinha esquecido...sempre comigo...sempre ao meu lado...

Eu parei de chorar...e foi como se minhas lágrimas passassem para ela...de seus braços fui completamente tirado, e, a partir daquele momento, em meu rosto nada mais rolou...a não ser gotas de chuva ou orvalho da manhã...e de mesma forma, como para impedir a tristeza, também eu impedi a alegria...a vida de um Cavaleiro, e não um simples cavaleiro...o mais próximo de Buda!

Espectador novamente...

(...)

- Pretendo descobrir justamente isso.

E Shaka, em tantos anos, deixou-se levar por aquilo que sentia...permitiu-se sentir. Mu, estático e atônito viu-o ir, tocando seu ombro amigavelmente...

A frase de sua mãe não saia de sua mente...o cheiro dela não fugia de sua lembrança...e ainda que soubesse que sua origem nunca fora indiana, agora, nesse mix de sentidos que deixava fluir, a curiosidade lhe indavaga sobre seu verdadeiro nome: Ian.

No avião, os pensamentos tentavam dar lugar a meditação...os olhos então fecharam-se novamente...mas o sonho estava como que impregnado à sua memória...humano...as vezes se esquecia que era mortal...que a vida podia acomete-lo com a morte...morte! Àquela simples palavra seu coração bateu mais rápido...urgência! Sabia que a premonição traria uma morte...ou viera de uma...

Esperava ser bem recebido e tentar obter algumas informações de seu mestre – Dalai-Lama....já que a Índia não era o Tibet...e as últimas palavras que ouvira dele foram as de não colocar mais os pés naquela terra novamente.

Tudo está confuso – pensava Shaka, tentando assimilar o que sonhara com a possível realidade que encontraria...e era engraçado perceber que o guerreiro mais próximo de Buda...era também o mais distante dele.

"Estou prestes a enlouquecer

As idéias voam, se espaçam

O que seguir? O certo?

O real não é tão verdadeiro

Talvez o insano seja seguro

Representa a razão nesse mundo

Como definir a vida?

Um momento, um segundo

Simplesmente uma passagem

Penso...enlouqueço

Buscando uma salvação"

Paula Sebin

CONTINUA...

N/A: Bem, que bom que ninguém veio atrás de mim com uma faca...ou algo parecido ....hehehehehe....está aqui, como prometido o primeiro cap...nada muito longo, mas tbm naum muito curto! Valeu pelos reviews! Espero que gostem desse aqui...e espero poder alcançar as expectativas....


	3. VERDADE

CAP II – VERDADE

"Quem ama nunca morre, porque se doa aos outros e vive para sempre dentro dele."

David Maria Turoldo

"O que sonhas enquanto acordado, guarda o desejo de libertar-te de tudo o que te ata: a rotina, o fastio, a solenidade. O que não compreendeste é que já és livre, como sempre tens sido."

Richard Bach

Pode a vida predizer a morte? Era o que pensava...no fim das contas eu não conseguia me centrar. Algo completamente intrigante...estranho...e deveras sutil era o que acometia meu espírito. A voz que sempre me guiou nesses momentos parecia ter se perdido nas brumas da manhã de cheiros na terra indiana...não sabia dizer qual o sentimento que existia em mim depois de tantos anos longe daquele lugar...e em meio a esses devaneios todos, meus passos me levavam a apenas um local...local esse que nem referi em minha mente depois do ocorrido...

Buda...se Buda era vida, então não era nosso direito tira-la , ele me disse antes de morrer...e eu não pude ser o antecessor profetizado...não pude ou não quis? Eles esperavam agora o próximo Buda...e o pensamento que me veio, como uma grande visão, foi de que eu ainda era o antecessor! Mas...não como antes...não...algo havia mudado...ou estava para mudar.

Meus pés descalços em frente ao templo...olhei ao redor...monges e incomum silêncio. As minhas costas pude senti-lo se aproximar. Este era o único homem a quem eu temia...O único que com uma palavra podia me exterminar...Exterminar minha alma.

- Achei que não viria, Shaka.

Ananda e sua voz serena e tranqüila...tão sem sentimento que chegava a amedrontar...e ao mesmo tempo que sempre soube ser ele um antigo e respeitável monge...seus olhos viviam a me mostrar que escondia suas verdadeiras intenções. Depois que mestre Upali passou ao nirvana através da morte, ele era aquele que cuidava do isso me inclinei respeitosamente, entendendo que ele provavelmente profetizara minha visita...

- Mestre Ananda...

Tento iniciar uma justificativa para o qual me dirigira até lá, mas esqueço-me que agora...ali...eu era apenas um ser humano...

- Não temas, não há motivos de punição para Buda...você apenas escolheu outro caminho, Shaka.

Fiquei em silêncio...apenas outro caminho, qual seria este tereno ao qual eu trilhara pensando estar certo durante tantos anos? Ananda começou a caminhar e eu, quase por instinto o segui lentamente...que estrada foi essa que eu tomei? Observava o jardim repleto de flores...os monges sentados em meditação...os mantras ressoando no ar...retumbando em meu coração como um chamado...e o que o sonho...o que meu sonho tinha a ver com tudo? A pergunta estava em meus lábios, mas não saía...

- Lembra-se de Jamile?

No momento em que ele falou aquilo...lembranças vieram a minha mente...assenti que sim com a cabeça...a serva que cuidou de mim durante os quase 12 anos que passei no templo...tão amável era perante meus caprichos...

- Como esquecer dela?...

Perguntei em baixo tom, sem ao menos perceber que o pensamento saíra em voz alta...os passos ficando mais difíceis, com pedras sob nossos pés...poucas arvores esparsas naquele campo estranhamente vazio e triste...mestre Ananda então, aparentemente também pensou alto ao dizer:

- Todos somos Buda, Shaka...

Mas ele falava isso com consciencia...e meu sangue gelou àquelas palavras:

- Tudo é Buda...porque tudo é Vida.

Tudo estava confuso demais...minha mente não conseguia trabalhar com clareza...porque falara de Jamile e tão logo falava de Buda? Mexia com minhas lembranças, mexia com meu passado...o pensamento de que algo estava para acontecer cada vez mais fincado em meu espírito...e me parecia que as palavras simplesmente se recusavam a sair de minha boca. Não sei até que ponto Ananda impedia minha fala...ou eu mesmo me controlava com medo de profanar local tão sagrado...

- Você jamais irá deixar de ser Buda...a menos que se afaste dele.

Morte...era isso o que ele dizia para mim...assim como mestre Upali um dia...no seu último dia nesta Terra...minha condenação por ser um cavaleiro...em minha juventude eu pensara que era o caminho certo...Buda me guiaria nas guerras, mas Buda não era lutar. Buda me ajudaria a derrotar os inimigos, mas Buda não era morte.

- Mas, Shaka...nunca é tarde para voltar a Buda...

Chegávamos perto de uma grande rocha em meio a um campo florido...e antes de minha surpresa com a frase de Ananda sumir...ele completou:

- E parece-me que Buda o quer de volta...

Eu me sentia como a criança que chegara aquele templo tantos anos antes...e mesmo assim tão diferente...era a sede de saber coisas novas...e o eterno desejo de todos a eterna vontade de se alojar na vida...de se tranqüilizar em Buda...parecia-me que todas aquelas palavras levavam aquele fatídico fim...o meu retorno a casa...tão acostumado eu estava em pensar em mim mesmo...que não percebi que a pedra a nossa frente era um túmulo, que me esqueci do motivo de estar ali: do sonho...da premonição...de...

- Aqui se encontra Jamile...

Então, como num lapso de luz, minha mente começou a me guiar freneticamente ao único fim provável daquela caminhada:

- Nascimento, velhice, doença e morte.

- Os quatro sofrimentos da vida.

Respondi de pronto, como numa chamada oral...automaticamente. E minha mente fervilhava...não podia ser...

- Essa mulher passou pelos quatro...e nunca os sentiu na verdade...teria ido para o nirva como Sakyamuni, se não fosse a presença distante de seu filho a consumir suas forças...

Meus lábios se abriram numa negação muda...

- E mesmo assim, não fosse o filho perto e longe ao mesmo tempo, ela jamais teria alcançado tão plena felicidade...vida...Buda.

Claro...ao pensar em toda a conversa...a resposta era simples...todos os caminhos são plenos de sofrimentos, alguns deles nos levam para o caos...outros para a vida...para Buda. A trilha que eu traçava até agora era incerta...chegava a hora de uma escolha...o sonho me mostrava isso...a profecia me trouxera até ali...uma bifurcação. A estrada que eu devia seguir ia ser escolhida a partir da próxima afirmação de Ananda...mas a decisão era minha...e, como no sonho, antes mesmo de fechar meu coração para Buda, eu chorei...porque já sabia o que ele iria falar:

- Essa mulher, Shaka...Jamile...era sua mãe.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Galera...desculpem a demora em colocar esse cap!!! Estou numa fase bastante complicada, no último semestre de faculdade e com um estágio que tira o pouco tempo que me sobra...pra escrever uma fic como essa preciso de tempo pra pensar e refletir cada palavra...é complexa e gostosa ao mesmo tempo...pensamentos que vem de forma linear e confusa de mesmo modo...difícil sentar e organizar tudo...o cap III já esta em andamento, espero poder escreve-lo no próximo fds...mas naum posso garantir nada!!! Espero que estejam gostando!!!

Obrigada pelos reviews!!! O apoio de vcs é o que mais importa!!!

Sobre os nomes:

Jamile – pessoa de pensamentos rápidos, que pensa mais nos outros do que em si própria.

Ananda e Utali – Os dois discípulos mais próximos de Sakyamuni

Sobre Sakyamuni: ou Siddharta Gautama, renunciou à vida secular para buscar respostas sobre as questões fundamentais da existência humana (os 4 sofrimentos: nascimento, velhice, doença e morte). Dedicou-se a meditação até que finalmente chegou a iluminação, tornando-se Buda.

(bem resumidinho, budistas se quiserem se colocar no assunto eu agradeço!!!)


	4. HUMANIDADE

CAP III – HUMANIDADE

Gotas

"Lágrimas...grandes gotas rolando a face

Olhos brilhantes transbordando

E o prazer de sentir-se humano

Errando, falhando, sofrendo

Cometendo e sendo acometido de injustiça

Semelhante ao pior dos malfeitores

Ou ao melhor cidadão

Mas sentindo o prazer de ser humano

Humano, humano

Como se houvesse chances de retornar e fazer novamente

Cometer o mesmo erro e sentir o prazer de te-lo comeido

Simplesmente por ser humano

Sorrir na tristeza

Chorar na alegria

Confundir e ser confundido

Odiar e ser amado

Amar e ser odiado

Mas sempre, e por prazer, ser humano

Humano

Esse ser não se entende

Esse ser não é entendido

Esse ser não é

Esse ser não

Esse ser

Esse

Humano

Ser humano."

Autor desconhecido

Parado em frente aquela rocha...não posso negar: era como olhar para Sakyamuni...tão humano em seu choro...tão deus em seu silencioso sofrimento...o semblante de alguém que só teve dúvidas em sua existência e criava agora a certeza...a certeza da more. Mesmo já tendo passado por ela.

Era provável que ele não soubesse a força interior que possuía...talvez fosse aquela sua maior provação...quem sabe agora ele perceba que os 4 sofrimentos da vida não são literais...o nascimento pode ser algo novo como a luz, a velhice simplesmente uma dura passagem, a doença bem pode estar também na alma e com certeza...não é só o corpo que pode morrer.

Os olhos de Shaka naquela incerteza que o acometia junto a surpresa prexidida...eram certamente os olhos de Sakyamuni...Shaka sem dúvida é a reencarnação de Buda. Mas também com certeza...nunca se deu conta de que, antes da iluminação, é Sidharta Gauttama...um ser humano...e mais interessante ainda pensar...que depois de ser Sakyamuni, continua sendo homem.

Perguntas estampadas no rosto dele...assim como a dor...uma dor silenciosa...o olhar fixo na certeza lembrava-se de cada momento com Jamile...a serva que sofreu ao lado do pequeno Buda provações que nem é possível imaginar. E sempre sorria...ela sempre estava muito bem...feliz, isso o que era.

Shaka permaneceu ali durante todo o dia...deixando-se abater pela queda das monções à se aquilo tivesse o poder de revigorar e lavar seu espírito...não era um transe, nem uma meditação...era o tudo e o vazio ao mesmo tempo...lembranças...e visões do futuro.

Como bom mestre permaneci ao seu lado...mesmo sabendo que ele sempre desconfiara de meu valor, eu tinha muito carinho por Shaka...agora mais ainda. Pois podia ver o quão grande se tornaria...quão grande homem...quão grande Buda. E foi com o último raio de sol que pude ver enfim a transformação causada por toda a situação...ele suspirou profundamente e uma energia pacifica e tranqüila tomou o lugar...algo incrível ocorrera com ele...e quando escutei sua voz, uma emoção sem nome tomou conta de mim...sim...era a Voz de Buda:

- Conte-me minha história, Ananda...

Virou-se para mim e sorriu...e eu me inclinei respeitosamente...e nos encaminhamos para o templo.

Era como um cego recobrando a visão depois de muito tempo...eu me sentia estranho...algo que estava presente em mim...e eu nunca me dera conta...minhas lágrimas rolaram até onde meu corpo conseguiu agüentar...então cessaram, como uma criança que chora apenas o suficiente. Apenas o suficiente...Jamile...minha mãe...nunca teve nada além do necessário para se mantes...e eu só podia enxergar o que era agora...apenas o suficiente...o suficiente para amar.

Senti a água fresca escorrer por meu corpo, forte...penetrando em cada poro...me renovando...eu voltava agora a minha verdadeira origem...eu via o sentido do Nirvana...a iluminação, causada por uma informação diretamente ligada a minha pessoa. Não, não era a morte de minha mãe o principal da profecia...mas o meu retorno...minha infância...porque naquela época eu podia vejo agora.

Com o cair da noite volto a Terra...e aquele que me guiava...a voz que eu ouvira durante toda minha vida, sumira por completo. Com tranqüilidade aceitei o fato...Era aquela a MINHA voz agora.

- Conte-me minha história, Ananda...

Senti meu cosmo se diferente de antes...Ananda se inclinou e me levou até o interior do templo.

E ele me contou...

Foram horas a fio de uma bela e comovente história...da maneira como me encontraram através da marca de Buda, e como Jamile já se encontrava deveras preparada para tal...uma vez que impôs como condição para levar-me estar sempre ao meu lado. Com esse pedido abandonara marido e um filho mais velho para viver no Tibete e, posteriormente, na Índia. Mal imaginaria ela que, em menos de 5 anos eu estaria entrando em um mundo completamente diferente: os protetores de Athena.

Aquela noite, depois da conversa, entrei em meditação. Em busca do próximo passo a seguir, apesar de estar quase certo dele. E, com uma facilidade incrível, incrivelmente poderosa, eu permaneci assim durante 3 dias.

- Mestre Shaka?...

Terminara a minha oração depois desse dias em posição de lótus. Com calma e serenidade foi que pedi ao servo:

- Arrume meus pertences, vou visitar meu pai e irmão.

O lugar não mudara em praticamente nada...exatamente como vira nos sonhos...nas visões...e mesmo eu não sabendo qual a reação dos meus parentes ao me ver ali, o motivo da perda da mãe e mulher, eu estava bem...tão bem como nuca estivera...tão leve que pareciam-me que eu flutuava ao invés de andar e parado a frente do jardim de "minha" casa esperei, tão somente...a oportunidade...mesmo porque...meus trajes naquela terra ocidental chamavam muita atenção...

- Não pode ser...Ian?!

Um homem de idade, cabelos tão brancos como puro algodão me observa...era baixo perante minha estatura...mas seus olhos, de um azul tão vivo, não podiam negar quem era...e meu nome mortal em sua boca só me fez sorrir com certeza:

- Aqui estou...

Como me senti naquele instante? Difícil dificuldade no andar chegou-0se próximo a mim...lagrimas correndo por seu rosto enrugado do tempo...tomou minhas mãos com força e também sorriu:

- Que bom que você esta bem, filho! – seu sorriso se alargou – sua mãe se preocupou muito com sua partida do Templo...mas sempre soube que iria voltar...

Porque aquilo não me surpreendeu? Porque saber que ela informara e cuidara dos entes queridos tal qual comigo não me abismou? Mas de certa forma aquelas palavras me comoveram, e eu não pude evitar...meus olhos ficaram úmidos...

- Eu apenas soube que ela era minha mãe quando...

- Isso não importava pra ela, importava?

Perguntou ele me guiando para dentro da confortante casa...e o perfume me inebriou...me emocionou...não...ela não se acometia por tais sofrimentos...e ele completou abrindo a porta...

- Não deixe que importe para você...

Tudo eram lembranças...tudo era memória...imaginei que já havia chorado o que podia, mas estava enganado. E haviam fotos...minhas fotos espalhadas na parede junto de ouras mais belas de toda a família. E, observando cada detalhe da casa pude perceber...ao final de um corredor, discretamente disposto...um oratório budista...ao lado de...uma cruz...estranha sensação aquela...e, no fim, eram essas crenças tão semelhantes.

Me convidou a sentar entregando-me um porta retrato com a última foto que tiramos juntos...

- Jeremy! Temos visitas, desça um instante!

Com as costas da mão enxuguei meu rosto...esperando que meu irmão descesse...e, no fundo eu sabia...que ele demoraria a entender a minha volta...e pensando apenas nisso, não pude prever a questão que meu pai faria...

- Ela voltou não é?

Olhei então para ele lentamente, com dúvida no rosto...demorei a retornar de meus devaneios...meu velho pai sentou-se ao meu lado e sorriu cansado:

- Voltou para Deus...

Dessa feita eu sorri tristemente...era óbvio demais minha vinda estar ligada com a partida de minha mãe.

- Ela sempre esteve em Deus, pai...sempre esteve em Buda...

Toquei sua mão enrugada.

- Aliás, não sei dizer de alguém mais próximo de Buda do que ela...

Fechei os olhos um momento...depois de saber de todas essas coisas, não havia motivo para permanecer guardando meu cosmo dentro de isso abro eles novamente...

- Mas se esta me perguntando sobre a morte de minha mãe e sua esposa...ela faleceu há 7 dias...

- Então é você meu irmão Ian...mamãe dizia mesmo que só quando ela morresse você voltaria pra cá...

Jeremy...cabelos claros...acastanhados...olhar forte...azul...firme...úmido. Senti vontade de abraça-lo, tamanha era a dor que ele sentia no coração...mas, ao mesmo tempo, a repulsa que senti vindo dele...impediu até mesmo o contato visual por muio tempo...mas, mesmo assim, levantei-me...e ele me cumprimentou...

Pude sentir ali uma mágoa muito grande...uma tristeza imensa...uma saudade imensurável...muitas coisas eles me perguntaram...muito eu também perguntei e, determinados momentos foram de completo silêncio.

Descobri que meu pai se convertera a linha budista de pensamento, assim como meu irmão...mas que não deixavam de cultuar seu Deus católico. Que minha mãe mandava noticias a eles a cada mês, e uma vez por ano os visitava...

Percebi que meu coração pedia por aquilo também...por um contato maior com minha minhas origens...para eu não me perder novamente...meu próximo passo...eu descobrira agora: aquela visita não era um fim...era um começo.

Passei o dia ali...chorei...e não fazia ha muito tempo...meus parentes também, aos poucos, se mostraram a vontade na minha presença...logo após o jantar, resolvi me retirar...

- Tem planos do que vai fazer agora, filho? Quero dizer...para sua vida.

Naquela pergunta estava incutido o que ele realmente queria saber...se eu voltaria.

- Pretendo continuar o trabalho de Buda, meu pai... e também o de minha mãe.

Jeremy sorriu, um pouco cínico...e eu resolvi brincar com ele...

- E quem sabe eu vindo mais aqui, você, irmão, não passa a conhecer o verdadeiro Buda?

E, com mais cinismo ainda, tocou meu ombro em resposta:

- Mas eu já conheço você, meu irmão...

- Ah! Mas eu não estou falando desse Buda!

Falei a ele apontando para meu próprio peito...já esperava uma resposta como aquela...e resolvi ser enigmático ao responder, tocando em seu peito e olhando em seus olhos:

- Estou falando desse Buda.

Jeremy ficou sério...e curioso, posso dizer...ao qual meu pai riu-se e abraçou-nos em conjunto. Despedi-me então, e fiz uma oração com eles antes de ir-me...e o que parecia impossível acontecera: eu saia mais leve e melhor em espírito do que entrara...

Já estava quase virando a esquina da rua quando meu pai gritou da casa:

- Ian! Você sabe o que seu nome significa?

Sorri...ora, essa fora a primeira pergunta que eu me fizera quando sonhara com minha mãe...e ele mencionara que ela quem escolheu minuciosamente nossos nomes...gritei então que não sabia...e meu pai sorrindo respondeu-me com um aceno:

- Ian...é a graça de Deus!

CONTINUA...

N/A: que cap dificil de sair!!!! Mas também quando saiu, veio com a metade do IV junto...hehehehehe... essa historia me envolve demais...mas tenho que estar inspirada pra escreve-la...ou então fica bem ruim...

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!!! Sempre, sempre é bom o apoio de vcs!!! Mandem mais!!!

O próximo cap vai voltar um pouco a falar do Santuário...terá narração de Mu... e algumas coisinhas vão ficar no ar...acho que irão gostar!

Jeremy...Jeremias...é o nome de um profeta.

Bem, é isso! Até o próximo cap!


	5. AMIZADE

CAP IV – AMIZADE

"pode haver momentos na amizade em que o silêncio é preferível às palavras. Os defeitos de um amigo saltarão nítidos aos nossos olhos e será melhor fecha-los. Com freqüência, vemos a amizade como algo forte, duradouro, capaz de sobreviver a todo tipo de maus tratos. Mas este é um grave erro, pois a amizade pode morrer no instante exato de uma palavra mal-entendida. A condição para sua sobrevivência é trata-la com doçura e ternos cuidados porque é uma planta delicada e não um cardo silvestre. Não é justo esperar que nosso amigo seja mais que humano."

Marie Armand

Minha decisão já estava certa...não tinha volta...no templo eu agora apenas esperava...a visita daquele que sempre, consciente ou inconscientemente, me trazia de volta a Buda.

- Não acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, mas como ele não mandou nenhuma notícia eu vou pra lá...

- Grande Mu!!! Eu sabia que você iria entender!

Claro que eu iria entender, eram 9 cavaleiros de ouro contra mim! Como eu podia negar?

Fazia quase 15 dias que Shaka viajara para a Índia...é claro que eu me preocupara...mas conhecendo meu amigo, se algo estivesse errado, ele teria nos avisado...portanto, bem...eu sabia que ele estava! Eu só...não achava certo...ele...sumir assim.

Depois dessa "pequena reunião", os cavaleiros foram para suas casas, cuidar de seus afazeres...a não ser por Aldebaran...que permaneceu um pouco mais, com questões bastante profundas...estranhas...talvez ele soubesse, como eu, o que Shaka pretendia...

Com um sorriso bonachão ele senta-se na escada:

- Você acha que é possível prever o futuro, Mu?

- Está falando de Shaka, Aldebaran?

- Pode ser...

Nos últimos dias Aldebaran estava muito esquisito...eu não sei se por conta da...possível "perda" de mais um amigo...ou se suas visitas ao Oráculo de Delfos o deixavam, com essas questões complicadas na mente...no fim, fiquei de pé ao seu lado e respondi cordialmente:

- Já vi Shaka profetizar muitas vezes, amigo.

O cavaleiro de Touro respirou profundamente...balançou a cabeça e se levantou, despedindo-se de mim:

- Boa viajem, Mu...Mande um abraço para Shaka...diga-lhe que seu cosmo fará falta no Sanuário...

Que tipo de conversa era aquela? Como ele podia ter tanta certeza que Shaka não voltaria? E porque...porque eu evitara de pensar nisso se...era tão óbvio?

E é mesmo engraçada a maneira como as coisas acontecem...há tanto ainda para viver, é o que eu pensava observando meu amigo Aldebaran se retirando...existem tantas coisas para ver fora dos portões do Santuário...longe de toda a guerra ou lembrança dela.

Pensamentos assim simplesmente povoavam minha mente após a despedida de Kamus...e o olhar estranhamente saudoso de Shaka ao voltar para a Índia...creio que tudo era resultado do aparecimento, ou melhor, o retorno do amor às nossas vidas...o retorno de algo há tanto esquecido...da paz...tranquilidade.

Arrumando minhas coisas para a viajem percebo que sinto inveja de Shaka agora...sim, era bem provável que eu não permanecesse no Santuário...pois o que nos prendia ali era a maizade entre nós, os 12...mas, no momento em que um de nós se foi...percebemos que a verdadeira amizade não se perde assim... que podemos construir nossos sonhos...e continuarmos sempre fomos...

A única coisa que incomodava...de forma tremenda e impassível...era a saudade.

- Kikí, cuide de tudo na minha ausência.

Ele assente com a cabeça, sempre sorridente...e ao me virar o escuto:

- Mestre Mú! Mande lembranças à Shaka!

- Mandarei!

Dito isso, logo me teletransporto e posso sentir o aroma das especiarias espalhado pelo ambiente indiano...o sol estava quente, mas podia-se sentir uma brisa com cheiro de chuva que passva de quando em vez...e, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ve-lo...Shaka, em uma esquina próxima...me esperando!

Dei uma risada...ao qual ele sorriu e fui me aproximando:

- Você sempre me surpreende!

Seu olhar estava completamente diferente...a vibração de seu cosmo era quase o oposto de antes...até mesmo seus o sorriso era mais calmo...mais...sereno. E minha maior admiração não foi com o fato de que ele realmente não voltaria...mas de que naquele momento ele ERA BUDA.

- Surpreso? Não diga bobagens, Mu...você NUNCA se surpreende!

Rimos os dois com um abraço...

- Desculpe não ter mandado notícias, mas...eu realmente queria que você viesse.

- Eu percebi isso, não se preocupe...

Conversávamos enquanto ele me guiava elas ruas até o templo. E olhando o movimento foi que disse a ele:

- Você não vai mesmo voltar, não é?

- Assim como você, se retornasse a Jamiel...

Sorri, então ele sabia de meus anseios por também voltar a minha terra natal...

E depois disso ficamos por longos momentos em silêncio...dois bons amigos conversando sem palavras...

Muitas lembranças vieram...os dias em que brincávamos juntos nos jardins da Casa de virgem...as longas conversas junto dos outros...as brigas sem nexo, por pura vontade de chamar a atenção...os treinamentos árduos...E nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, também com ouro no coração...cuidávamos uns dos outro...de ferimentos físicos...e daqueles causados por uma desilusão, por ciúme, por saudade...sempre ao unidos...foi quando houve o incidente com Aioros...e uma estranha frieza tomou o lugar...eu logo fui mandado para Jamiel e nossos destinos separados foram se unir novamente apenas na Guerra Santa contra Hades...quantas lágrimas rolaram em nossas faces nessas lutas? Quanto sofrimento? Tudo porque pensávamos nunca mais nos ver...mal acabávamos de nos perdoar...de nos entender, e íamos à morte. Foi quando a vida novamente bateu à porta...Athena nos trouxe de volta...e vivemos. Vivemos? Era essa a pergunta que me fazia agora...era essa a pergunta que fazíamos todos depois que Kamus se foi...oras, nossa missão estava cumprida, e mesmo assim a deusa da Sabedoria nos trouxe mais uma vez...para viver...

Não sei até que ponto eu pensei tudo isso sozainho ou se Shaka incutiu parte em minha mente...mas era tudo verdadeiro. Só sei que quando dei por mim, estávamos num local atrás do templo...e parávamos em frente a uma rocha...um campo bonito com uma única pedra...enfeitada com flores e frutos...oferendas...

- Esta é minha mãe, Mu...

Olhei-o com um misto de compreensão e tristeza...era esse então o motivo. Fiz uma reverencia e uma oração...e sentamos em frente ao túmulo, e ele me contou tudo o que ocorrera.

- E foi essa uma das muitas vezes que o passado mudou o futuro...

- De fato a única coisa que não nos permitimos fazer foi permanecer no passado.

- Eu não acho...

Shaka finalizava sua história mais uma vez me contradizendo...eu não estava acostumado com esse jeito dele...essa serenidade e sabedoria quase palpáveis...esperei e ouvi:

- Creio que o que nunca permitimos foi pensar no futuro...porque até então não tínhamos a possibilidade de um.

Toda a razão...meu amigo sabia exatamente o que falava...e o quanto, com isso, mexera comigo. Ainda assim, desviei do seu olhar quase num instinto para que ele não pudesse adentrar ainda mais meus pensamentos...doce ilusão.

- Hoje somos pessoas comuns...podemos enfim, fazer escolhas...e elas não irão interferir em outro futuro além do nosso...

Ele respirou profundamente e sorriu...e eu nunca sentira tamanha energia pacífica...não além do cosmo de Athena...e meus olhos se voltaram para ele novamente...úmidos:

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, mas...qual é a sua escolha, Mu?

Subitamente me percebi um turbilhão de sentimentos me tomando arrebatadoramente...Ele me deixou assim por alguns momentos, então colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros ainda a sorrir...

- O medo do novo é inevitável, meu amigo...

E pude ver uma lagrima solitária correr em seu rosto também, enquanto dizia com palavras firmes:

- Mas chegou a hora de vivermos!

- Chegou a hora de vivermos...

Repeti com a voz entrecortada por soluços. Tentava controlar a respiração aos poucos enquanto com as mãos enxugava o pranto:

- De certa forma todos nós já percebemos isso, Shaka...

- Sim, eu pude ver...

Ele sabia de tudo! Balanço a cabeça sorrindo sem compreender muito bem...no fim, talvez ele só quizesse...

- O que esta incomodando a nós é apenas o fato de...

- Não estarmos mais sempre juntos...

Respirei fundo, então era por isso que ele quis que eu viesse...seus olhos agora estavam úmidos também...

- É...

- Mas é por isso que existem momentos como esse...

Eu não sabia dizer se algo ali me fazia ficar emotivo daquele jeito, ou se era o simples fato das circustancias...iríamos demorar a nos ver novamente, sem dúvida...mas o fato era que sempre estaríamos por perto quando acontecesse algo...e quando não acontecesse também. E me lembrei da despedida de kamus...de sua promessa...e que ele mesmo ligava toda semana para pelo menos 1 de nós...

Uma vida normal...isso o que era. Amigos, família, objetivos de vida, profissão...cada qual com sua importância e mesmo assim nenhum esquecido...e, para nós, engraçado, parecia tão difícil...

Shaka olhou para mim enquanto se levantava:

- Aceita um chá?

Sorri aceitando e fechando os olhos, e também aceitei a ajuda dele para levantar-me. Logo ele perguntou sobre todos no Santuário...ao qual respondi prontamente e animadamente. A conversa séria terminara...estava tudo bem agora, ou, pelo menos, ia ficar...

Mas pouco antes de entrar no templo, uma certa quietude pairou novamente no ar...e Shaka parou:

- Obrigado, Mu...

Olhei para ele:

- Por sempre estar me mostrando o caminho de Buda.

Não consegui entender bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo...e ele percebeu pois sorriu divertido e colocou a mão em meu ombro...

- Obrigado...por ser meu amigo.

Eu acredito que Mu soubesse a profundidade daquelas palavras. Nos abraçamos e ele também me agradeceu...

Hoje faz mais de 1 ano que isso ocorreu.

Me encaminho pelas 12 casas...minha vez de visita-los! Já posso escutar o barulho dos italianos na casa de Câncer...Carlo fazia aniversário...

Damos mais valor ainda às coisas quando estamos longe delas...e, com isso, me emociono ao ver Aioros com seu filho no colo juntamente com Mu a me acenarem... O antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário da então um grito alto, cheio de saudade...de alegria...

- Olá amigo!!!

Como era bom estar era bom...

CONTINUA...

"Pequena história de uma amizade

- Meu amigo não regressou do campo de batalha, senhor. Solicito permissão para procura-lo.

- Permissão negada - replicou o oficial - Não quero que arrisque sua vida por um homem que provavelmente esta morto.

O soldado, ignorando a proibição, saiu e uma hora mais tarde regressou, mortalmente ferido, transportando o cadáver de seu amigo.

O oficial estava furioso; - Eu já lhe disse que ele estava morrto! Agora perdi dois homens! Diga-me: valeu a pena sair para trazer um cadáver?

E o soldado, moribundo, respondeu:

- Claro que sim, senhor! Quando o encontrei ainda estava vivo e pôde me dizer:

'joão...eu tinha certeza que virias'".

Autor desconhecido

N/A: Na minha singela opinião...esse não foi o melhor cap...eu quis fazer algo mais leve e acho que saiu beem leve...pra compensar o próximo...eu acho.

Espero q gostem, apesar dos pesares!!

Esse, mais que qualquer um, desejo que mandem reviews!!

Obrigada meninas pelas ótimas criticas!!! Estou extremamente contente com a aceitação desse fic...e tem gente que nem gosta do Shaka e ta lendo!!! Valeu mesmo!!!

O próximo...é o último...hunf...ou o primeiro?

Até mais!!!

Ephe-chan


	6. BUDA

CAP V – BUDA

"Não é de estranhar que o Criador, segundo dizem, tenha retrocedido um passo ou dois quando modelou o homem, com terra que pegou do chão, soprando-lhe vida pelo nariz para transformá-lo numa criatura viva. O mais surpreendente desse acontecimento foi a falta de espanto de Adão"

Jostein Gaarder

Mais uma vez eu estava tranqüilamente sentado embaixo da sombra de uma arvore...mais uma vez eu me lembrava da minha última batalha...e mais uma vez me desvencilhava desse pensamento ao observar os olhos brilhantes de meus discípulos ao meu redor...

A velhice física já me alcançava, mas em meu interior eu sentia como se estivesse apenas engatinhando na vida...

Ao final do mantra, um longo silêncio se fez...então, um de meus mais interessados discípulos, meu irmão mais velho, veio com uma de suas perguntas inquisidoras. Mas, dessa vez...eu gostei.

- Mestre, o que é ser Buda?

Foi tão difícil conter meu sorriso:

- Ser perfeito dentro de sua imperfeição. Poder falar sem exprimir uma palavra e ouvir o outro com máxima atenção e admiração. Olhar...e ver. Profundo, não superficial. todo o seu ser. Não se perder no caminho das coisas do mundo, mas, ao mesmo tempo...mergulhar nelas.

Eu lembrava dessa mesma questão que fiz a mim mesmo...e as palavras saíram de minha boca como se não fossem minhas:

- É olhar no outro o aprendizado da vida...perceber-se único no mundo: unicamente coletivo. A cada amanhecer entender que a existência não é por acaso. O mundo está aqui por um motivo...e está do jeito que está porque assim o deixamos, mas não é por acaso. Doar ao outro tudo o que você pode, e também tudo aquilo que você nunca imaginou doar...renunciar todas as coisas que almejou pelo bem daquele ao seu lado...o que existe de mais belo, melhor, maior para pura e simplesmente ver um sorriso estampado no rosto de alguém...Sacrificar-se por esse alguém...e não digo o sacrifício da morte, porque a morte é o mais fácil dos sacrifícios...o sacrifício do coração...o sacrifício da alma.

Percebi meu irmão com os olhos mareados...ele sabia exatamente do que eu falava, e também que eram exatamente para ele aquelas palavras...E àquela explanação veio-me a memória minha mãe...e os meus amigos...aqueles ao qual eu devo...o fato...de ser Buda. Sorri...

- Todos somos Buda, porque Buda é vida.

Olhei para o céu por um longo momento e depois para eles novamente:

- Mas mais que isso, SER Buda é ser humano...um ser humano que ama...que ama a vida.

FIM

N/A: Ufa....terminei...não é que ficou bom esse último cap? Acho que eu estava tomada por algum tipo de filósofo ou algo do parecido...hehehehehe...

Gente, muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio a essa fic...fiz gente que nem gostava do Shaka ler!!! Eu sou uma menina teimosa mesmo...ai ai...

Tou sem inspiração pra colocar algo mais válido aqui....gastei tudo com essa fic!! (foi difícil de fazer, tive que pensar muuuito...e pensar dói as vezes...ainda mais que sou loira...hehehehe).

Valeu mesmo pessoal...espero que tenham gostado de participar de mais uma fic minha...e espero que leiam as próximas...o próximo da série será o querido Afrodite, o nome da fic: DESEJO (só um tiquinho de yaoi...leiam antes de pensarem maliciosidades)...e tenho uma surpresa...tive uma inspiração louca...e vou tentar fazer duas fics ao mesmo tempo...vamos ver no que dá...

bjos e obrigadas

Ephe-chan


End file.
